Shattered Perception
by Nachtregen
Summary: Er starrte sein Spiegelbild so lange an, das die Zeit still zu stehen schien, doch was immer er dachte blieb in seinem Gesicht unerkannt. Ein Schutzwall den er selbst errichtet hatte. Es hätte alles so anders kommen können." OneShot. HP/DM-Friendship


--

A/N: Jaaa XD. Kaum zu glauben ich lebe noch. Und viel wichtiger, ich schreibe sogar. Nach über einem dreiviertel Jahr wurde es aber auch wieder Mal Zeit. Die Muse hat mich geküsst und das kam dabei raus. Meine Muse heißt in diesem Fall Josi. Und ohne sie klappts anscheinend nicht XD

Also ist das hier wohl eher "unser" Werk, denn meins.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und sagt mir was ihr davon haltet.

--

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts. Die Charaktere und Orte gehören Rechtmäßig J.K. Rwoling und Warnerbros.

Ich verdiene kein Geld damit und verletzte keine Urheberrechte.

Das ganze ist nur Fiktion. Also bitte verklagt mich nicht.

Story Title: Shattered Perception

Rating: K+ aber es ist ein bisschen "angst" involviert.

Summary: "Er starrte sein Spiegelbild so lange an, das die Zeit still zu stehen schien, doch was immer er dachte blieb in seinem Gesicht unerkannt."

Draco und Harry wurden Freunde während der ersten Zugfahrt und Draco realisiert was das für ihn bedeutet.

(A/N die Zweite: Ich weiß diese Idee wurde schon zigtausend Mal umgesetzt, aber ich will das Ende nicht vorher verraten, deshalb nur so ;))

--

**Shattered Perception**

--

--

Draco starrte sein eigenes Spiegelbild im Fenster des Zuges an. Draußen war es mittlerweile so dunkel, das sich jedes Detail des Abteils in der klaren nachtschwarzen Scheibe widerspiegelte.

Sein hellblondes Haar stach ihm in die Augen. Genau wie sein sanftes Lächeln.

Ja er konnte es selbst kaum glauben, aber er lächelte.

Er drehte den Kopf leicht nach rechts und sein Blick fiel auf den Jungen, der im Sitz gegenüber, zusammengerollt dalag und schlief.

Tiefschwarzes Haar fiel ihm über seine geschlossenen Augen und die schmächtige Brust hob und senkte sich unter dem schwarzen Schulumhang.

Dracos Lächeln wurde breiter.

Spöttisch dachte er jetzt daran wie er sich davor gefürchtet hatte keine Freunde zu finden. Andere Freunde als Crabbe und Goyle und die ganzen anderen übereifrigen Kinder der heuchlerischen Arschkriecher seines Vaters. Eigene Freunde, die ihn mochten, weil er Draco war, und nicht wegen des Namen Malfoy, der ihm anhaftete wie eine andere Identität.

Doch Harry, ja es war tatsächlich Harry Potter, der Junge-der-lebt, hatte ihn mit offenen Armen empfangen. Obwohl er ein Held der Zaubererwelt war und jeden zum Freund haben konnte den er wollte, hatte er ihn gewählt und begierig jedes Wort aufgesogen das Dracos Lippen verlassen hatte.

Fast so als wüsste er nichts über die Zaubererwelt.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Das war natürlich lächerlich.

Aber diese naive Neugier gab ihm ein Gefühl von Wichtigkeit, die ihn ganz allein betraf. Ehrliches Interesse kannte Draco bis dahin noch nicht, und er hatte sich auch erst daran gewöhnen müssen. Aber nach der siebenstündigen Zugfahrt kam es Draco fast so vor als hätten sie ihr Leben lang nichts anderes getan als sich miteinander zu unterhalten.

Erst als Harry nach jedem zweiten Wort gegähnt hatte, hatte Draco das Gespräch beendet um ihm ein bisschen Ruhe zu gönnen.

Auch das war für ihn neu gewesen. Eine Geste die so völlig selbstlos war gehörte eigentlich nicht zu seinen normalen Umgangsformen. Doch mit jeder Meile die sie zwischen sich und London brachten und mit jeder Minute die er in der Gegenwart dieses Jungen verbrachte, wuchs das Gefühl in Draco, das er seine Vergangenheit hinter sich ließ und in eine neue schillernde Zukunft fuhr.

Er drehte den Kopf wieder und lächelte seinem Spiegelbild zu.

Es lächelte zurück. Mit roten Wangen und strahlenden Augen.

Dieses Jahr würde perfekt werden.

--

Mit einem Ruck wachte Draco auf.

Kerzengerade saß er im Bett und schnappte gierig nach Luft.

Seine Brust hob und senkte sich viel zu schnell und das Haar klebte ihm im Gesicht.

Sein pochendes Herz ignorierend schwang er vorsichtig die Beine aus dem Bett und ging mit wackeligen Schritten zum Fenster.

Das Spiegelbild, das ihn anstarrte war wesentlich älter als das in seinem Traum und der Blick der hinter den grauen Augen lag, war kalt und distanziert. Sogar sich selbst gegenüber trug er die perfekte Maske.

Härte, Unbarmherzigkeit und Grausamkeit hatten das ursprünglich schöne Gesicht zerstört.

Er blinzelte . Einmal . Zweimal.

Keine Tränen. Die Emotionen wie fortgewischt, so tief verschlossen in seinem Inneren das er selbst nicht mehr den Weg zu ihnen fand.

Der Pfad zu verschlungen und bedrohlich.

Ein Schutzwall den er selbst errichtet hatte.

Es hätte alles so anders kommen können.

Er starrte sein Spiegelbild so lange an, das die Zeit still zu stehen schien, doch was immer er dachte blieb in seinem Gesicht unerkannt.

Sein Atem hatte sich beruhigt und auch sein ,noch Minuten zuvor aufgewühltes, Herz schlug wieder in gleichmäßigem Rhythmus.

Langsam drehte er den Kopf und sah sich im dunklen Schlafgemach um.

Grün und silbern leuchteten die Decken im Dunklen.

Zu beiden Seiten seines Bettes, zwei andere.

In ihnen schliefen seine besten Freunde.

Crabbe und Goyle.

--

The End


End file.
